User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Hard Impact Tactics
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Puts away my 3DS with Pokemon Moon on it Hello. Seems like I went into a little hiatus trying to focus on Pokemon Moon. Sorry about that. Anyway, we are continuing to look at the Triple Deck, this time diving into the deck that the previous antagonist J Genesis used. A deck so vicious and destructive, it can make your stomach twist and turn in pain just looking at the potential plays the deck has going for it! Hero World does that a lot. So, at the time of writing, we can't really do too much with the deck, due to the main support being released next week, however, we will cover the D-BT04 bundle and update the decklist when that time comes. For now, what do we have... A limited pool of monsters and an absolute need of running Gemclone, if we are just using the Triple Deck cards. So how do we make the most use of Hard Impact Tactics at this stage? There is one style of gameplay you can go by, that can actually win you a lot of games. You will start off by using Revolutionary Zetta to allow your Impact Monster spam, and he is going to be what is essentially the main source of...anything you do. Just get Zetta equipped as soon as you can. The searcher, FIND JOKER, helps with this. And when you do get into Zetta's armor, you go off. Stack up as many resources as you can, using Hyper Energy, THREE GAUGE, TWO DRAW, and additional copies of FIND JOKER, to just stack your hand and gauge full of cards. Then, when you believe you have enough cards...you go off. You just do not stop calling new Impact Monsters and continue to pummel the opponent with relentless attacks. If needed, and if the opponent allows you to, you can soften the cost of your more expensive Impact Monsters by using Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone, which can actually go off once in a while. Fake Dragoner, Jackknife will have the ability to snatch back a Zetta or a Fake Black, Abygale from your drop zone, allowing you to continue to attack, even using the drop zone as a resource pool, and even continue from there with FINISH ROAD to cycle through monsters again. Fake the Sun, Bal Dragon will make Zetta hit harder, Fake Black, Abygale will either force out a shield and burn for 1, or deal at least 2 damage. Meanwhile we have Kynoeides and Elytron to deal with opposing walls and problematic cards if needed. When its time to go on the defensive, we have ZERO DAMAGE and I've Seen Through Your Moves!, not to mention we can afford to take some hits, allowing for It's About Time I Got Serious! to be used as well. So yeah, this is pretty much a violent beatdown deck that takes a little bit of setup. But remember, this is just one of many many ways one can play the Zetta/Gemclone decks, and we will get into many varriants of that around Christmas. If you want to improve on this spesific version we have right now... You can use Infinity Death Crest and Reverse Skull in the deck to synergize with the Darkhero attribute. You may also include some copies of Fake Knights, Legion. But we have a whole set with ways to expand on our playstyle coming next week, so...like I said, we will get more into those when that time comes~ Now if you will excuse me... I have some Ultra Beasts I need to hunt down~ Category:Blog posts